syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Colorado Mountains
Colorado Mountains is the first level in Syphon Filter 2, which is based in the Rocky Mountains, Colorado (located in the United States). Before the mission begins, Gabriel Logan as well as Jason Chance and John Ramirez are flying a C-130 transport over the mountains carrying a set of Data Disks on their way to a landing strip in Arizona until they're shot down by Agency Fighters, forcing the surviving CBDC agents to scatter across the mountains via parachute. Prior to Mission Start Following the incident with Erich Rhoemer launching a nuclear missile over Kazahkstan, Gabriel Logan as well as other CBDC agents investigate the remaining Pharcom Warehouses in Alma-Ata. They obtain a set of Data Disks containing Pharcom's backup data and Jonathan Phagan's personal files, which they intend to transport to a landing strip on the White Mountain Apache Reservation in Arizona. Before long Dillon Morgan as well as Steven Archer and Derek Falkan arrive to secure the disks. They also intend to capture Lian Xing, who was infected with the virus during her imprisonment by Rhoemer. As Gabe is in contact with Lian, she suddenly falls unconscious (likely knocked out from behind) and he orders John Ramirez to bring the disks to the silo until the transport is ready. Fearing the worst, he makes his way to her location killing various Agency operatives along the way only to arrive too late. Morgan and Elsa Weissinger are shown on one of the Black Hawks, with her checking if she's been infected with the virus. After confirmation, Morgan intends to eliminate Logan as well but Archer informs him that the Russians have arrived so he decides it better to leave and finish him later. Uri Gregorov arrives with his forces and apologizes that their aide arrived too late. He explains that he and Lian are old friends, inquiring if they would kill her now that she's been captured. Logan tells him that as long as he has the data disks, they won't harm her and Gregorov tells him that the Czechs are on the way, so it's best if they disappear as quickly as possible. With the airstrip cleared, he tells Chance it's time to move out and the C-130 transport takes off.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XN8T41jDfiE Mission Briefing Environment The Colorado Mountains is a mission that occurs at nighttime, like many of the other missions throughout the games. The location is nature-formed, so expect a lot of hills while moving. As the temperature is relatively low at this altitude snow is seen falling across the mountaintop and can somewhat limit visibility. Due to the color scheme in this level as well as the way it's structured, it can be sometimes difficult to see an enemy as their outfits in this level in particular let them blend in to the terrain. Objectives * Find Chance and the Transponder Locator Weapons Enemies Characters *Gabriel Logan (player) *Jason Chance (ally) *John Ramirez (ally) *Teresa Lipan (ally, radio contact) *Steven Archer (enemy, cutscene) Tricks and Hints Trivia References